Summit Arena
The summit arena is a arena where you need 15 different character to fight with. The icon can be found on the main page just right of the "Messages"-Icon. In this arena you can get Gold-Gem-Shards and keys for Lucky-Boxes. You can also get shards for the T2-Cards: Ghost Princess and Magellan. On top of this you can also get some very valuable items in the exchange shop. General In the Summit Arena you can fight against other players using 3 different Teams. At the beginning of each hour you will get a certain amount of Summit honor, just like in the usual Arena. But in the Summit Arena this amount differs from the usual one. The''' #1''' will get 1000 'summit honor each hour, while '#9 only gets 240 'honor/hour. After a certain rank you will only get 10 honor/hour (somewhere around place 80) and you will never drop below this amount. You need to be at least lvl 40 to participate in the summit Arena <'needs confirmation> Fighting For each day you have 10 chances to fight in the Summit arena. (Hint: You should always use them even if you are just loosing, since you will get some free honor points and bellys) To win a Fight in a summit Arena, you need to win all 3 fights against 1 enemy in a row. To fight an enemy you simply click his name in the overview field, assign your team and pick the fight. The battle itself won't be different from a usual battle very much, except for the fact, that you have to win 3 fights with 3 different teams. In the overview you can see a little summary of your chosen teams. Defend yourself If you click the "Defend Setting"-button, you will get the chance to set up your defense teams. You will use the same teams to attack others. Before starting a fight, you also have the chance to assign the teams again. You can only use a card 1 time in your Teams. Check out the top By using this button, you can have a look over the top 10 players of your server. There you can also see their teams, by clicking their names. Reward If you can win the fight, you will gain 3 Belly, 50 Summit honor and some gold. If you lose one fight you will lose the battle and just gain 2 Belly, 30 Summit Honor and a little less gold Exchange Shop In the exchange shop you can exchange your earned honor for valuable prices. Some prices you can only buy 1 time in total, like the weapon "Fierece as Fire" and the armor "Inconvincible as a Mountain". Every other item can be optained multiple times a day, resetting at the ingame-daychange. History By clicking this button, you will get an overview over the latest attacks and defends of your teams. After your team got beaten you will get a revenge message with the origin "Top arena" which stands for Summit arena. Instances using Summit Team In the instance "Awakening" you can collect up to 10 Awakening Stone-Fragments each day For completing all three missions you will get 1 golden t4 shard, 5 random T1-Shards and an additional Awakening Stone-Fragment. In each mission you have the chance to get a random golden T4 shard. You need at least lvl 80 to pick the first fight. An example of my latest drops: In the instance "Bane" you can collect up to 10 Kairoseki Net-Fragments each day For completing all three missions you will get 1 random golden T4-Shard. You need at least lvl 60 to pick the first fight. An example of my latest drops: In the instance "Dream" you can collect about 10 to 15 Orange Gem-Fragments each day For completing all three missions you will get 1 random golden T4-Shard and 5 Random Shards of 1 T1-Card. You need at least lvl 60 to pick the first fight. An example of my latest drops: Category:Content Category:Help Category:BeginerTips